Ancient Enemy
by ArchAngelic the Reborn
Summary: A new year starts at Alfea, and new problems arise as well. Bloom faces an enemy even more powerful than the Trix at the height of their power, but will she have to face it alone? And is love finally in the stars for Flora?
1. After the Final Battle

**_Ancient Enemy_**

**Chapter One – After The Final Battle**

Bloom stared out of the window, remembering everything that had happened last year. It was hard to believe that only one year ago she had found out she was a fairy, and immediately attended school at Alfea, the most prestigious school for fairies in the entire magical dimension.

She had made good friends at Alfea: Stella, the fairy of the Sun and the Moon and Princess of Solaria; Flora, who cared for nature deeply; Techna, who's technological knowledge still dazzled Bloom at times; and Musa, a fairy who not only loved but also ate and breathed music. Together, the five of them were the WinX. They had had a lot of fun together, and Bloom couldn't wait until her friends arrived at Alfea.

But last year hadn't been just about having fun with her friends. No, because she had made enemies as well: The Trix, a threesome of mean witches intent on obtaining the Dragon Flame.

Ever since Bloom had found out she was a fairy, her path had crossed the Trix's all too much to Bloom's liking. Icy, Darcy and Stormy had first tried to steal Stella's ring, to tap into the Dragon Flame through it. But the ring hadn't housed the Dragon Flame's power.

No, that had been another discovery that had shocked Bloom and changed her life forever. She had found out she had been adopted, and that her real parents had been the King and Queen of Domino. Domino, where the legendary dragon had rested and the most beautiful place in the entire magic dimension.

That is, until the dark faces destroyed Domino. The dark faces, the very first beings of Evil, had also been three witches intent on taking the power of the Dragon Flame for themselves. And not very coincidentally, the dark faces were also the Trix's ancestors.

Bloom had found out she was Princess of Domino, which now lay in Ruins, and keeper of the Dragon Flame. Unfortunately, it had been Icy who had told her all of this after she and her sisters had taken Bloom's powers from her. And a soon as they had the power they coveted, the Trix had set out to show all of Magix they had it.

After imprisoning professor Griffin, headmistress at the witches' school Cloud Tower, they had destroyed the Red Fountain School for specialists and had aimed their sights at Alfea. But thanks to Bloom and the WinX Alfea needed not face the army of the Trix alone.

They had risked their lives to free professor Griffin and her students, and had brought them to Alfea, where the specialists had already taken refuge. Together, the students of these three mighty schools had been the last barrier for the Trix's army.

Bloom sighed and walked away from the window. She sat down on the bed and distractedly patted her rabbit Kiko, while she remembered how she had heard the voice of her sister Daphne calling her once again. She had then known the answer could be found in Lake Roccalucci, and so she had gone there.

Lacking magic powers, no soul in Magix believed Bloom would be the one to save the day when the Trix commenced their final attack. No-one, save Alfea's headmistress Faragonda. The Trix had led their army personally, and had believed they would crush the resistance easily.

But in Lake Roccalucci, Daphne had come to Bloom one final time. Hearing her sister's words, Bloom had looked deep into herself and had realized she still had her powers. And looking deeper, she had realized no-one could control the Dragon Flame better than she could. It had been entrusted to her, it was her birth right.

And so she had sped towards Alfea, and right during the final battle she had challenged the Trix. Icy, eldest and most powerful of the three witches, had taken the challenge while the rest of the WinX had fought with Darcy and Stormy.

The first victory for Alfea in this final battle had come quite unexpected. Only four of the WinX facing two of the Trix, who also had the power of the Dragon Flame at their command, had seemed like an easy victory for the Trix. But the power of the friendship between the WinX had proven even too strong for Darcy and Stormy to overcome.

A great deal of the Trix's army had disappeared when Darcy and Stormy had been overcome, but with Icy still fighting Bloom things had not been safe yet. But as Alfea had looked up at the sky, the rest of the army had vanished and Bloom had returned to them, carrying an unconscious Icy.

Bloom sighed and looked up from the floor she had been staring at, and almost jumped when she saw the rest of the WinX standing before her and staring at her. She also saw Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy, a group of specialists the WinX had great interest in and vice versa.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" She got up from the bed and hugged her friends. "Not so long. What were you thinking about?" Bloom hesitated before answering Flora's question. "I was thinking about what happened…with the Trix."

A deafening silence suddenly descended on the WinX and the specialists as they all thought back. Princess Stella, never one for anything but fun and joy, was the first one to break it. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how boring this year's going to be compared to last year," she smiled, and everyone started laughing.

* * *

Bloom wandered around on campus, to see how all the damage done by the Trix's army had been repaired. Suddenly, a familiar dog raced towards her. Lady, Price Sky's dog, came to Bloom and Bloom petted her.

After a few seconds, Prince Sky ran to Bloom and his dog. "Lady, don't run away like that again," he scolded before petting the dog as well. "She didn't run away, did you? She just smelled me, and wanted to see me. Right, Lady? She's just as happy to see me as I am to see her," Bloom said, laughing.

She hadn't had a chance to speak to Sky alone yet, since all of their other friends had been there in the WinX's apartment. "So…how did your parents react to your break-up with Diaspro?"

Sky looked away, and Bloom feared the worst. "They didn't like it at all, especially when I told them you were the girl that had fought with Diaspro at the Red Fountain demonstration."

Bloom remembered how she had thought Diaspro was one of the Trix, and had decided to attack her head on. When she had discovered the Truth, she had run back to Earth.

"But then I told them you were also Princess of Domino, keeper of the Dragon Flame and the fairy who defeated Icy single-handedly," Sky said, smiling. "They wanted to meet you immediately. That's why they're coming to the Welcoming Ceremony tomorrow."

Suddenly, the thought of fighting a thousand evil witches trying to steal her powers sounded extremely pleasant. The idea of meeting her boyfriend's parents at Alfea sounded little less than terrifying.

"They're coming all this way to meet me?" Brandon laughed loudly at the shaky, frightened voice Bloom had spoken with. "No, they're coming all this way to see me star in tomorrow's demonstration. But they're not leaving until they've met you. Don't worry, they're not so bad. They won't give you a hard time."

Suddenly, Bloom remembered that she too would be starring a demonstration tomorrow. She and the WinX would simulate a fight too, where she would take on her friends to demonstrate some of what they are thought on Alfea.

The Welcoming Ceremony was Faragonda's way to officially welcome Red Fountain's students and teacher at Alfea, since she and Saladin had decided not to restore the old Red Fountain-castle.

Instead, they had built the buildings required for Red Fountain to function properly on the Alfea-grounds. Stables for the dragons, dorms for the students, a hangar for the vehicles, a building to store all the weapons and an arena to practice. So now Bloom, Stella, Techna and Musa could see their boyfriends a lot more.

Bloom shivered. She had been nervous about tomorrow's demonstration before, but now that she knew who'd be sitting in the audience she wanted to crawl under a rock until it was over.

**T.B.C.**

**PLEASE REVIEW…….**


	2. Phoenix Rising

**Sorry if the names are confusing, but where I live those are the names they used. The witches are the Trix, and Bloom wields the Dragon Flame. **

**Chapter Two – Phoenix Rising**

Bloom was nervous. She and the other Winx would have to perform their demonstration soon, but the specialists had to finish first. Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy were already done with the dragons, and now Riven and Brandon were demonstrating their prowess with the sword against each other.

The crowd, as far as Bloom could see, was enthralled by the furious combat of both boys. Parents who had signed their children on for the year were clearly already thinking of the day their children would be this skilled.

The battle seemed to never end. Bloom figured one of the boys had to lose so the demonstration would end, but Brandon and Riven were so equal in skill that Bloom feared everybody would be there until nightfall.

Not that she minded, since she didn't have to start until the boys finished. And the longer this took, the more her meeting with Sky's parents was postponed. Bloom sighed and stole a peak at the King and Queen of Erecneon before turning her attention back to the demonstration itself.

She was surprised when Sky suddenly interrupted the duel between Brandon and Riven, and around her she could see the rest of the audience weren't too pleased with the Prince.

Saladin, who was sitting beside Faragonda and Griffin, stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, an applause for these outstanding young men. They are two of our best students, and they played a significant part in the War. But as fascinating as it is, this battle cannot continue. Other students of both Alfea and Red Fountain await their chance, amongst them a certain fairy I think you'll be interested to see. But now I shall introduce to you one other student here at Red Fountain. He is our finest student, and a warrior of great skill and honour. Prince Sky of Erecneon."

Sky bowed, and the crowd applauded. Bloom saw on their faces that part of them wanted the battle between Riven and Brandon to continue, but that another part was clearly interested in what was to happen now.

"We have demonstrated to you the skill of our students when fighting each other, but there is one test we still must take. You have all been photographed when you entered this arena and your pictures have been downloaded into our computer. We shall let our computer pick a random member of the crowd to face prince Sky."

Saladin pressed a button, and a large screen surfaced behind him. On the screen, Bloom saw the computer was busy shifting through what must have been a thousand photographs, before finally stopping.

The picture on the screen was that of a handsome young man with shoulder-long, green hair and bright green eyes. She scanned the crowd and spotted the young man, who was sitting almost near the battle-ground.

The young man rose and jumped onto the battle-ground, where Timmy handed him a sabre. He took the sabre and walked towards Sky, his face without the slightest hint of emotion.

On the screen behind Saladin the name of the young man appeared. A strange feeling came over Bloom as she saw the word 'Phoenix' flashing on and off on the screen, the letters as green as Phoenix's eyes.

Saladin sat back down, and all the specialists but Prince Sky vacated the battle-ground. Sky took out his own sword, and the public held their breath. Even Bloom, who at first had believed this would be a piece of cake for Sky. But Phoenix's calm demeanour unnerved her, and she couldn't explain the feeling that there was more to the young man than met the eye.

Sky attacked, jumping forward and lashing out at Phoenix. Phoenix reacted quickly, jumping to the side, but Sky reacted just as quickly and lashed out at the young man again.

Bloom saw the crowd was admiring Sky's skill with the sword, and on their faces she read that they believed it wouldn't be long ere Sky had Phoenix down. But deep down a feeling of unrest appeared, and she feared for Sky's safety without knowing why.

Sky continued his aggressive attack, jumping towards Phoenix and lashing out while the green-haired boy kept jumping back and sideways. Suddenly Sky saw his opportunity. He jumped forward, expecting Phoenix to jump sideways again. The green-haired boy did, and Sky swung his sword with all his strength.

Phoenix tried to block Sky's attack using his own sword, but it was knocked right out of his hand. Sky used his momentum to push Phoenix down on the ground, and held his sword dangerously close to the green-haired boy's face.

"I win. This battle is over," Sky said, slightly panting. "Indeed Sky of Erecneon is a great, golden warrior. But unlike our Prince here, not all that is gold glitters. This battle is far from over," Phoenix said, his voice causing Bloom to shiver.

Suddenly his eyes emitted light, as if a fire burned behind them. He lifted his hand and emitted from it waves of yellow light, which lifted Sky from were he stood and slammed him back down a few meters further.

Bloom immediately jumped from the grandstand and ran to Sky, who was unconscious. Brandon, Riven and Timmy jumped onto the battleground as well, and ran towards Phoenix. Brandon and Riven both with their swords at ready while Timmy took his laser pistol in his hand.

Phoenix eerily went from lying flat down to standing straight up without moving one limb. The light coming from his eyes intensified slightly just before he emitted more waves of yellow light, throwing the three specialists trying to surround him into the crowd.

Before Bloom even realized, she had transformed and was flying toward Phoenix. She hurled a fireball at the green-haired boy, but he lifted his hand again and emitted the waves of yellow light again, which made Bloom's fireball do a 180 and fly back towards her.

Bloom barely managed to dodge it, surprised at what Phoenix had done. She hung perfectly still in the air, watching her fireball speed towards the crowd. Just before she could move to interfere, the fireball crashed against a force field. Bloom looked up and saw Faragonda and Griffin on their feet, both with one hand pointing to the exact place the force field had been erected.

Bloom focused on Phoenix again and flew towards the green-haired boy once again, but just before he reached him his hole body began to emit the strange yellow light coming from his eyes and he levitated slightly before flying upward and dodging Bloom.

Bloom followed the boy with her eyes and wanted to fly after him, but in the exact moment she changed flight angle she was hit by waves of yellow light, which were the manifestation of Phoenix' telekinetic abilities, and was thrown onto the ground.

Almost immediately she shot back up while hurling another fireball at Phoenix. Phoenix dodged the fireball and tried to smash Bloom back onto the ground telekinetically, but she dodged his attack too and flew right into him.

Phoenix crashed onto the ground but immediately shot back up, the light his body was emitting suddenly much brighter. Bloom hurled a fireball at him just as he hurled a fireball at her. Both Bloom and Phoenix were knocked back by the power of the explosion when their fireballs collided, and both fell to the ground.

Suddenly Faragonda and Griffin both flew onto the battleground. Faragonda went to check on Bloom, while Griffin kneeled down by Phoenix. Meanwhile, Saladin stood up and motioned for the specialists to help the two headmistresses get the three unconscious people out of the arena.

The specialists, though still sore from their sudden and forced acquaintance with the stone stairs of the stands, immediately jumped to action. Brandon rushed to the side of his unconscious Prince, while Timmy helped Faragonda and Riven helped Griffin. The five of them managed to get Bloom, Phoenix and Sky out of the arena and into the new Red Fountain infirmary, which was closer than Alfea's.

The crowd was shocked. A boy handling his powers in like manner to Phoenix had never been seen before, since even the great Saladin required a staff and spells. And the power of the Dragon Flame was greater than they had ever imagined. But how could the boy meet Bloom head on?

Saladin noticed the unrest among the crowd and decided to move on. "After this wonderful battle, ladies and gentlemen, I wish to introduce to you four other students. Here are Musa, Flora, Techna and Princess Stella!"

The Winx, on their way out of the arena to go and see Bloom, all stood stock still and looked at each other. "What do we do?" Stella already knew the answer before she asked the question.

"We have no choice, he has already announced us," Flora answered. "Yeah, but we can't exactly go on with what we had planned," Musa interjected. "We do a free for all. Everyone against everyone, until only one is standing," Techna proposed, and all the Winx agreed.

And just as they entered the arena, Faragonda and Griffin laid down Phoenix on an infirmary bed.

**T.B.C.**


	3. Quite Unusual

**Chapter Three – Quite unusual**

It was late at night when Bloom awoke. She opened her eyes, and saw the Winx and the specialists sitting around her bed. Stella, Brandon and Flora were sitting on her left while Timmy, Techna, Musa and Riven were on her right.

She asked the first question that came to her mind. "Where's Sky?" Her friends, who had been gloomily looking at each other and hadn't noticed she had woken up, were startled.

"Bloom, you're awake!" Bloom saw them all breath a sigh of relief before Brandon answered her question. "Prince Sky awoke some time ago, he's fine. He's with his parents now, they wanted to see him."

Hearing Sky was fine was a relief for Bloom, but her mind didn't rest. "And Phoenix?" Bloom's friends looked uncomfortably at one another before Techna answered. "Phoenix just woke up, a few minutes ago. Faragonda and Saladin took him to Saladin's office. He seemed…unharmed."

"What do you mean unharmed?" Musa decided to answer this one, before Bloom asked a more difficult question to answer. "He wasn't injured. Not one scratch. He just jumped off of the bed and walked away, like he does this every day."

Now this was weird. Bloom started to contemplate the matter when a sharp pain seared through her head. She breathed in deeply, and when she exhaled the pain was gone. But she decided not to worry about the matter too much until she was up and about again.

"What about the demonstration?" Flora suddenly smiled, which Bloom found intriguing, while the other Winx-girls hung their heads. "Well, since you weren't there, we held this free-for-all. The crowd seemed to love it."

"A free-for-all? Who won?" Flora's smile widened when the other Winx pointed at her. "I was just lucky Stella took out Techna with a Sun Shower. Taking out Musa was tough, especially since she kept using her Mega Bom Blaster. But I managed to get her all tangled up in my algae. And since plants love the sun, Stella was already at a disadvantage."

Stella suddenly looked up and smiled. "Yeah, well, it sucks to lose but I'm happy my friend won." Musa and Techna agreed with Stella, and the three of them congratulated Flora with her victory.

Suddenly Brandon looked up and started. "Miss Faragonda," he said, greeting the headmistress of Alfea and warning the others about her presence at the same time. "Boys, headmaster Saladin wants to speak to the three of you. And I do want to congratulate you on a job well done at the demonstration today. You have shown great skill, and have brought honour to the name of Red Fountain."

The boys thanked Faragonda and said their goodbyes before exiting the infirmary. "Girls, Nurse Greta feels Bloom can be moved into her own bedroom and right now I feel that would be the best course of action. I want you girls to arrange it, and I also want you to keep an eye on Bloom."

"Why?" Stella asked the question just as Faragonda turned around to leave. "You will see soon enough, girls. All in due time," Alfea's headmistress said without looking back. She started walking, but suddenly stopped and glanced back. "And congratulations on a wonderful demonstration as well. You all did a fantastic job."

And with that, Faragonda walked out of the infirmary and left the Winx in total confusion.

* * *

Sky walked to the student dorms, contemplating what Saladin had just told him and the other specialists in his unit. He was confused. First of, he still didn't understand how Phoenix had knocked him out during the demonstration. And now he had been told Phoenix would be joining his unit.

Sky went over what had happened in the arena again and again, but he still didn't understand. Before he realized, his feet had carried him to Phoenix's room, which he had heard from Saladin was one floor beneath his.

The door was open and he saw Phoenix standing by the closet, arranging some clothes. "Hi," he said slightly timidly, not knowing what else to say. The green-haired boy looked at him, and continued arranging his clothes.

"Saladin told me you'd be joining my unit as of tomorrow," he continued. Phoenix completely ignored him, and Sky was at a loss. He had wanted to start a conversation with the boy before asking him about the events in the arena.

When Phoenix continued settling in without even so much as a glance at Sky, he decided to go ahead. "Look, I just want to know what happened this afternoon. I mean, it's not something I have experienced before."

Again, Sky got no reaction from Phoenix and he started to despair. "Why aren't you talking to me? If we're going to be in the same unit, we need to learn how to work together. I didn't get along with Riven at first either, but now he's a good friend of mine and…"

"Listen, Prince Sky, and listen closely. I didn't ask to be assigned to your unit, nor do I care to be your friend. I'm here for one reason and one reason only, and you have little to do with it. And if you hinder me even slightly, I will not hesitate to use the power I have demonstrated today against you again. And this time, you won't wake up."

After his last word, Phoenix lifted his hand again and emitted the waves of yellow light to telekinetically slam the door in Sky's face.

* * *

Headmistress Griffin barely arrived at Cloud Tower when one of the witches on the teaching staff ran to her, terrified. "Ms. Griffin, there's someone in your office waiting for you."

Griffin wasn't expecting anyone, and the witch's behaviour worried her. "Who is it?" The witch standing before her seemed to become even more petrified. "I…I don't know, Ms. Griffin. But he's…strange…scary. We told him that he should come back tomorrow, that your return would be at a late hour and that you probably wouldn't be in the mood to see anyone. He just…walked into your office and sat down. He hasn't moved an inch since then."

"Nobody is allowed into my office if I'm not there. Why haven't you removed him from my office?" The witch became pale and started stuttering. "We tried, Ms. Griffin, we tried. But he countered our spells without even moving a finger!"

An eerie feeling settled in the pit of Griffin's stomach as she determinedly walked up the stairs towards her office. She reasoned that two inexplicably strong and skilled boys on the same day were too much of a coincidence, and she prepared herself for what was to come.

As she opened the door to her office, a vision hit her and she realized she wouldn't be victorious today. When the door opened, all she saw in front of her desk was shadow.

"Come in and close the door, Ms. Griffin," a voice suddenly cracked, but Griffin couldn't see anyone. She walked into the office, and the door closed behind her. "It is an honour to meet you, headmistress Griffin. Your reputation has preceded you."

Griffin walked to her desk and sat down, since she didn't know what else to do. The shadow intensified right before her desk and became human-shaped, but did not solidify.

"I am here to ask something of you. As a reward you shall receive from me immense power and endless knowledge." Griffin, though not evil and power hungry, was still interested in the proposal.

"What could I do for you? From what I hear, you are powerful enough to do anything without help." The shadow intensified even more, and Griffin thought she could see glowing red eyes.

"I have power, yes. But you know how best to use power. I wish for you to teach me." Griffin was surprised. "You wish for me to do what?" She couldn't have heard it right. "I wish for you to teach me how best to wield my power, here at Cloud Tower."

"Why here? Why me?" The red glow of the eyes in the shadow grew stronger. "There are three that are great. But were the other two are I can't show my face yet. That leaves you." Griffin's mind worked rapidly: _So there's something at Alfea and Red Fountain which he's afraid to face._

"I'm sorry, but no. Cloud Tower is a school for witches, for girls. You are clearly not a girl. I demand you leave my office now." As the shadow grew and spread throughout her office, Griffin summoned her power to fight it.

She threw an orb of pink light at it, but the shadow just absorbed it and kept growing. "You have made a great mistake, Ms. Griffin. If you don't help me willingly, I will force you. But help me, you will!"

The shadow had barely said that when it suddenly sped forward. Before Griffin could react, the shadow shot into her through her nose and mouth. Griffin fought, but she lost control of her own body. She was powerless to stop her body from running toward the window, and when she jumped through it all became dark around her.

**T.B.C.**

**REVIEW, ANYONE?**


	4. Fall of the Great

**Chapter Four – Fall of the Great**

An eerie feeling settled in Faragonda's stomach, and prevented her from falling asleep. She couldn't explain why, but she had felt a strong urge to protect both Bloom and Phoenix during their battle and the feeling wouldn't go away anymore.

That's why she had ordered the Winx to transfer Bloom to her apartment, so she had the fairy closer to her and she could keep an eye on her. She also knew the other Winx to be very competent fairies, so she had asked them to keep an eye on Bloom as well.

Phoenix was another matter. She had almost pressed Saladin into accepting the boy as a student of Red Fountain and placing him in the same unit as Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy.

She had wondered how to convince the boy that becoming a student of Red Fountain was the best thing for him to do, but to her surprise he had immediately agreed on staying.

Faragonda didn't understand. Bloom was the most powerful fairy in all of Magix, and Phoenix had demonstrated a great deal of power and skill. What in the world could cause this feeling to plague her so? Surely there was nothing that could harm these two?

Suddenly, the eerie feeling intensified. Faragonda jumped out of bed and ran to her office. She was just about to contact Saladin when the headmaster of Red Fountain ran into her office too.

"You felt it as well," she stated and he nodded. The two looked at each other and saw on each other's faces that they were thinking the same thing. Faragonda sat down behind her desk and Saladin went to stand behind her.

Both of them had one thing on their minds: Griffin. They were both convinced that the headmistress of Cloud Tower must have had the eerie felling as well, and that the three of them needed to uncover what had caused it.

But before Faragonda could contact Griffin, Griffin contacted Faragonda. "Faragonda, Saladin! I need your help!" Saladin and Faragonda were both surprised to see Cloud Tower's headmistress as dishevelled as she was.

"I don't have time to explain, but meet me at Lake Roccalucci. It's an emergency. Come quickly!" Griffin disappeared, and Faragonda and Saladin looked at each other. Both nodded at the same time, and they hurried to meet Griffin at Lake Roccalucci.

* * *

When Faragonda and Saladin arrived at Lake Roccalucci, they saw Griffin sitting atop one of the rocks in the middle of the Lake. Both, however, felt something was amiss with Cloud Tower's headmistress.

The stood at the shores of the Lake, and were torn between calling out to the witch and flying towards her when Griffin suddenly stood up. "Thank you both for coming," she said, but her voice sounded hollow and cold.

"You said it was an emergency. And we wanted to talk to you too," Saladin answered. "We both had this strange feeling tonight, and we were wondering if you had had it as well."

"No, I haven't had a strange feeling tonight. But I think what I want to discuss with the two of you has everything to do with your strange feeling." Suddenly Griffin flew towards them.

"I have experienced something else tonight, something more amazing than I had ever thought possible. I met a power so great, so wonderful, that the Dragon Flame is nothing compared to it. Let me introduce you to that power."

Suddenly Griffin shot two orbs of pitch-black energy towards them. Saladin was caught completely by surprise and was flung backward by the orb. Faragonda however had been on her toes since they had arrived, and she dodged the attack.

She flew upwards, like Phoenix had done in the afternoon, and unleashed her attack when Griffin changed flight angle to come after her. Cloud Tower's headmistress landed hard onto the ground and Faragonda went to check on Saladin.

Suddenly she saw a shadow come out of Griffin and the headmistress of Cloud Tower looked around, seeming a little confused. Saladin also started regaining consciousness.

The shadow flew slightly away and became human-shaped, but did not solidify. "You are a worthy opponent, Ms. Faragonda," the shadow said and Faragonda shivered. It's voice was cold and hollow, but also evil and ruthless.

Griffin crawled towards her and Saladin. "Be careful! When it possessed me, I sensed a few things off of it. It's really ancient, really powerful and it wants revenge. And I don't think we can stop it."

"But what is it?" Griffin couldn't answer Saladin's question, she hadn't sensed that much while being possessed. But the shadow answered for her. "Do you not recognize me, Mr. Saladin? I am Chaos, Darkness, Evil. Plain and simple."

"What do you want?" The shadow intensified, and three headmasters believed they could see glowing red eyes. "As I told Mr. Griffin here, I want your help. Power is one thing, but skill is another. I have power, and a lot of it. But what I want to do requires not only power, but extreme skill. Skill that the three of you possess."

Faragonda was about to say something when the shadow continued. "Don't fool yourself, Ms. Faragonda. I want your help and I will have it, willingly or not. And Ms. Griffin can attest that when I want something, I get it. But I'm not fooling myself either. I know how you people think. You're the good guys, you'd never help me willingly."

The shadow intensified even more. "So this is what's going to happen. You three will amuse me, trying to stop me from taking from you what I desire and matching my power with your skill. And when I'm done playing I will take from you what I want."

The shadow shot forward, but Faragonda erected a powerful force field which threw it back. Saladin got up and aimed his staff at it before firing a ray of purple light. The shadow shortly lost its human shape, but then it tore itself away from Saladin's attack and sped towards Red Fountain's headmaster.

Griffin extended her hands, which emitted green light, and around Saladin a tower of fire appeared. The shadow immediately changed course towards Griffin, but was struck by the waves of green light Faragonda was emitting just before it reached the witch and was thrown backwards.

Saladin shot another ray of purple light at the shadow, but it dodged Saladin's attack and shot upwards. As it sped back down, Griffin erected a force field and the shadow was flung back again.

It suddenly flew at double-speed towards Griffin, surprising both her and Saladin. Faragonda however aimed a shower of green light-particles at Cloud Tower's headmistress and flung the witch out of the way.

But in the blink of an eye the shadow changed its course again and before anyone could do anything it entered Saladin. Both Faragonda and Griffin could do nothing but watch as Red Fountain's headmaster started screaming, red light coming from his eyes, and was lifted off of the ground.

Suddenly a red light shot from Saladin's mouth and spiralled around him before shooting towards Griffin and Faragonda. Saladin fell to the ground, unconscious. Griffin and Faragonda huddled together as the light approached them and joined powers to erect a force field bubble.

The red light bounced off of the force field and backed away slightly before becoming human-shaped. "Yes, indeed Saladin is great and wise. Let us now see how you fare against my power combined with his skill!"

Immediately the light split into two, one of its branches shooting towards Faragonda while the other headed towards Griffin. Faragonda emitted waves of green light to ward of the red light, while Griffin raised a wall of earth.

Unfortunately, neither effort was good enough. The light punched right through Griffin's wall of earth and caught Faragonda by surprise, entering Alfea's headmistress' body from her back.

With Faragonda's attack on the other branch of the light gone, it took its chance and entered Griffin. The excruciating pain stopped both headmistresses from thinking straight, but both felt this was nothing compared to what was awaiting them.

It should have been heaven to them when a dark light shot from their bodies and the pain stopped, but they knew that their troubles had just started. Slowly, both of them got up.

The dark lights that had shot out of their bodies merged and took human shape before solidifying. Griffin and Faragonda were both shocked. The body the light had become was that of a young man. But that's not what shocked them. This young man had pitch-black hair and pitch-black eyes, but in everything else he looked exactly like Phoenix.

"Wake up, Saladin," he said tauntingly and shot an orb of dark purple light at Red Fountain's headmaster. Only seconds after the orb entered Saladin he woke up, asking what had happened.

"What has happened, Saladin, is that I know am the ultimate power in the magic dimension. I have no equal, no-one to stop me," the Phoenix look-a-like said. "What are you?" He laughed at Saladin's question. "Don't you know it yet, Saladin? I'm Chaos!"

Suddenly Chaos' hands started to emit a dark purple light and his three adversaries suddenly found themselves in cages. "You may think you have won, Chaos, but you haven't! Phoenix will stop you," Faragonda said right before Chaos moved his arm and the cages plunged into the Lake.

**T.B.C.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I would once again like to state that any discrepansies between this story and what you've seen on the show is due to the network in my stupid-ass country translating the show instead of just putting up subtitles.**

**I would once again like to apologize for this, though it isn't my fault exactly...So just to be clear:**

**Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna and Musa are the Winx**

**Icy, Darcy and Stormy are the Trix (they will be making an appearance soon)**

**Bloom's power is the Dragon Flame**

**If there's anything you don't get, please review and ask me about it and I will explain; of course, you can also review if you don't have any questions...:)**


	5. Servants of Evil

**Chapter Five – Servants of Evil**

Flora quickly washed her hands, getting rid of the dirt on them. She had been planting seeds until she realized that she was almost late to meet her friends. The specialists were supposed to be training with dragons, and her friends had gone to watch their boyfriends.

Flora sighed as an empty feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Bloom, Stella, Musa and Techna. She just wished she would meet a guy too, since she had started feeling a bit left out recently.

She realized that she was partly to blame, since half of the time she was the one who refused to accompany her friends when they agreed to get together. But the reason she did that was because the rest of the time, when she did go, she felt like a fifth wheel.

Flora got changed, since the clothes she was wearing were dirty as well and set out to meet her friends in the arena. The empty feeling wouldn't go away as she walked towards the arena, and she sighed again.

She realized that she missed Mertha. The witch had at first chosen to stay on Alfea, wanting to stay with her newfound friends there. But after some time, Flora remembered, Mertha started staying home alone as well. The witch had one day told Flora she would be going back to Cloud Tower, since the other students always saw her as an outsider and the Winx always made her feel like one.

Flora had been shocked. She and her friends had tried nothing other than to make Mertha feel at home! But Mertha had explained to her that it was the deep bond that the girls shared that made her feel like an outsider, since she had no such bond with any of them.

Flora hadn't objected to Mertha's decision, but had regretted it. And walking past Faragonda's office, she felt she missed the young witch immensely. She stood still abruptly. She found the feeling that surfaced when she walked past Faragonda's office to be peculiar, and after last year she had decided not to trust anything that felt peculiar.

She walked to Faragonda's door, and stood before it. The feeling of missing Mertha transformed slightly, and felt almost like a need to see the young witch. Flora knocked, but no-one answered. She hesitated as the feeling grew stronger, and she suddenly felt an urge to go into Faragonda's office.

Slowly, she pushed open the door. Faragonda's office was dark and abandoned, and Flora proceeded. Slowly, she walked to the headmistress' desk. For some reason, she seemed drawn to the communications device on the desk. She stretched her hand and touched it.

Suddenly Mertha's face appeared. "Flora!" Flora started. "Mertha?" The witch nodded. "I've been trying to contact you, Flora. We wanted to contact Faragonda, but no-one was there."

"We?" Mertha nodded again. "One of my teachers. When she couldn't contact anyone, I told her I'd try to contact you." Another peculiar feeling settled in Flora's stomach, but she didn't know why.

"Why were you trying to contact somebody here? And where's professor Griffin?" Mertha hesitated slightly. "That's why we're trying to contact someone. Professor Griffin has disappeared."

"What?" Mertha's face disappeared, only to be replaced by the face of someone Flora could only guess was one of her teachers. "The night professor Griffin returned from the Welcoming Ceremony, someone was at the front door. My colleague went to open it and…she hasn't been the same since. She simply mumbles something about a shadow and a great evil. Professor Griffin went to meet whoever it was that was at the door, and we haven't seen her since."

Flora was speechless. "I…I…I…" Mertha suddenly appeared again. "Flora, you have to tell headmistress Faragonda about this. She and headmaster Saladin are the only ones that can help us!" Flora agreed. "I'll find her and tell her right away!"

* * *

Flora was out of breath when she arrived at the arena. She had run through all of Alfea's buildings, looking for Faragonda or any other teacher, but she hadn't had any luck.

She looked around and saw her friends standing with the specialists in the middle of the arena. The dragons were flying around them, while the boys controlled them. Flora ran unto the arena's battleground and was running towards her friends when it happened.

A sharp flash and an indescribable pain took over out of the blue, and just before Flora grabbed her head and fell to her knees she saw her friends do the same. But what happened to them was nothing compared to what happened with the dragons.

The dragons all let out a piercing scream as their eyes started glowing red, and they became wild. One of them ducked onto the group of young people, incapable of defending themselves, and took a swipe at them with his tail.

As the others were knocked down, one of the dragons sped towards Flora. As the beast opened his mouth to unleash a powerful ball of fire to burn the fairy, the pain in Flora's head ebbed away a bit.

Out of the blue, someone jumped in front of Flora exactly when the dragon fired. Flora suddenly recognized Phoenix as the boy summoned a large shield in front of himself, thus protecting both himself and Flora from the ball of fire.

The force of the impact threw Phoenix back, and his shield dematerialized. Flora crawled over to Phoenix and helped the boy sit up. "Are you alright?" Phoenix nodded, but suddenly he extended his hand and emitted waves of yellow light.

Flora turned her head and saw the dragon that had just fired on them ready to fire again. But Phoenix' attack threw the beast backwards, into two of the other dragons, and all three fell unconscious.

The last remaining dragon, the one that had knocked out Flora's friends, flew towards them and landed in front of them. The crazed beast towered high above them, but Phoenix got up to his feet and stared fearlessly into the dragon's eyes.

Suddenly, to Flora's great surprise, the beast lowered its head and lied down, letting Phoenix pet him. The red glow in its eyes disappeared, and Phoenix actually kissed the dragon on its nose.

"What just happened?" Phoenix turned around and looked at Flora. "Someone cast a spell of insanity on the dragons, made them go crazy," he said, and suddenly he started emitting yellow light and levitated.

"Tend to your friends, I'll go after who's responsible," he said, and he flew off. Flora wanted to fly after him, but she realized her friends were more important. Phoenix could take care of himself, he had proven that, but she needed to know if any of her friends was hurt.

She ran to them, just as the girls started to come to. Flora checked each of them to see if they were alright, and they were. "What happened?" Bloom stood up, and the other girls followed shortly after.

"Phoenix said someone made the dragons go crazy. He's gone after them now," Flora answered. Bloom closed her eyes and she sensed what she had feared. Icy, Darcy and Stormy were in the woods.

"It's the Trix, girls. I've had it with those witches!" Bloom transformed, and the other girls followed suit. When they were ready they flew into the forest at high speed, determined to get even with the witches.

**T.B.C.**


	6. Fire and Shadow

**Chapter Six – Fire and Shadow**

Flora could hardly keep up with Bloom, and she had a feeling the three other girls were having the same difficulty. But next to flying really fast, Bloom was also radiating a powerful orange light.

She was angry, and Flora knew it. The Trix had hurt Bloom a lot last year, and Bloom wasn't going to let them do it again this year. But somehow, even though she was also angry at the Trix, her thoughts weren't really with them right now.

Suddenly she realized that they had come across the Trix, and she focused. Together the five of them descended upon the Trix. Flora saw a trace of fear in the eyes of Darcy and Stormy, but it was soon replaced by the same evil and hatred that she saw in Icy's eyes.

Stormy summoned two tornadoes and sent them toward Stella and Techna, while Darcy telekinetically threw Musa backwards. Icy fired a concentrated orb of ice at Bloom, but the fairy melted it by throwing an orb of fire at it.

Suddenly a wall of fire separated Flora and her friends from the Trix. All the girls looked around, wondering what had caused it. Phoenix stepped onto the clearing the girls were standing on, his eyes emitting yellow light.

"These witches are here because I asked them to be, thus they are under my protection. They did not cast the spell on the dragons," he said ominously. "What? You're protecting the Trix?"

Phoenix looked at Stella, his expression saying it all. "If I have to go through you to get to the Trix, than I will," Bloom said. "Then bring it," Phoenix answered and he started emitting yellow light and levitated.

Bloom answered by starting to glow herself and throwing a ball of fire at the green-haired young man. Phoenix dodged the fireball and threw one of his own at the fairy, but she dodged his as well.

"How come you're so powerful?" Phoenix smiled, and the light he emitted grew more intense. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out. If you survive this," he said, and summoned a giant fireball.

He lifted it above his head, ready to throw it at Bloom, when suddenly Flora took a stand in front of Bloom. "Phoenix, stop!" The green-haired young man's expression became an angry one.

"Flora, get out of the way! You wouldn't survive the blast!" Flora gulped, but stood firm. "Then don't throw that fireball. Enough is enough, Phoenix!" The light around Phoenix became even more intense, and the fireball grew bigger.

"I will throw it, Flora, whether you're still in the way or not!" Flora had a strange feeling in her belly. "I don't think you will," she said, feeling quite secure that she was right.

"Why wouldn't I?" Flora had no idea. She had no control whatsoever of what she was saying. "Because you wouldn't have wasted your time trying to save me and my friends from the dragons if you wanted us dead anyway."

Suddenly the light coming from Phoenix disappeared and the fireball dissolved. The green-haired young man fell to the ground, and Flora flew towards him. "Are you alright?"

He looked at Flora, his eyes different from how they had been so far. "I think so," he whispered. Bloom, who had stopped glowing and had landed too, turned her attention back to the Trix.

"What are you up to, witches? Where's Mrs. Griffin?" Phoenix suddenly got up and looked at Icy. "It's him, isn't it? He's here," he said, and Icy nodded hesitantly. "He said that he couldn't do with just power, that he needed knowledge and skill as well," Darcy whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix turned to Bloom. "What we're talking about is a power so dark and so ancient the Dragon Flame pales in comparison. It is Evil incarnated, Bloom, and it's coming after us."

Before Bloom could say anything, Phoenix' eyes started glowing again. "But if he wants knowledge and skill, he won't be pleased with just Griffin. He'll go after Faragonda and Saladin as well."

Phoenix levitated, and Flora knew the young man was going to fly off to Alfea. "Take me with you," she said on an impulse, and he held her by the waist tightly before blasting off at a speed Flora never imagined herself flying.

* * *

Flora bit her nails as Phoenix played with the wires of the communication's device in Faragonda's office. The green-haired young man had flown through the entire building and had landed in front of the headmistress' office, after which he had used his telekinesis to open the doors.

Suddenly the communication's device bleeped and the last message played. Flora saw Mertha's message, and after that Griffin's urgent message was played. Flora looked at Phoenix. "This message came in on Saturday, around two o'clock in the morning," the green-haired young man said.

"Mertha told me they hadn't seen Griffin since she returned to Cloud Tower Friday night," Flora answered. "He has them," Phoenix said ominously. "That wasn't Griffin. He lured Saladin and Faragonda to Lake Roccalucci, and now he has them all."

"Who is he?" Phoenix said down in Faragonda's chair. "Chaos, Flora, he is Chaos. He is the very shadow that existed before the magic dimension was created. He was defeated and captured then, but he is back now and he seeks revenge."

Phoenix sighed. "He plans on ruling the magic dimension, making it a shadow realm where Evil reins. And when he's done playing, he'll destroy it and make things as they were before the Dragon came."

"He's going after Bloom, isn't he?" Phoenix nodded. "She wields the Dragon Flame," Phoenix said, and Flora understood what he meant. Chaos was coming after Bloom to take revenge on her.

"We have to help her!" Flora started walking towards the door, intent on warning Bloom and being there to fight right alongside the fairy when Chaos came, but Phoenix grabbed her by the arm.

"You can't help her, Flora! Chaos is more ancient and evil than you can imagine, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill you and your friends in an instant. And that's if you're lucky enough to have him kill you right away instead of toying with you! He isn't just powerful, Flora, he IS power!"

**T.B.C.**


	7. The Two Powers

**Chapter Seven – The Two Powers**

_Darkness surrounded her, and darkness was all she could see for miles and miles around her. Panicked, she made her way through the desolate darkness, looking for light._

_And suddenly Light shone. She looked around surprised, trying to see where the Light was. She saw no glimpse of its source however, though the Light was all around her. Suddenly she realized: she was the source of the Light._

_She looked around, and saw how her Light drove off the Darkness. She was overjoyed, and travelled great distances in the darkness to spread her Light. But she noticed that after some time, the Darkness didn't back away from her Light anymore. It swarmed around her, not backing away anymore but not coming to her either. It had become Shadow._

_Then it attacked. She was overwhelmed by its power, and it threatened to extinguish her Light. She felt her Light weaken, and the Shadow seemed to succeed in its mission._

_But then suddenly, she was aided by another Light._

Bloom sat up straight in her bed immediately, her pyjamas soaked with sweat. Her head was pounding, but there was something much more important she needed to take care of before she could handle that.

She rushed out of bed and into her clothes in the blink of an eye, and was out of the apartment in no time at all. Bloom didn't know why, but she had a feeling the answers she was looking for she would find in the arena.

She transformed, and flew to the arena, where she found Phoenix standing in the middle of the battleground. She landed right in front of the green-haired boy, and was surprised to discover that she felt just as calm as the boy looked.

"Chaos…he tried to destroy the Dragon, didn't he?" Phoenix didn't even move one inch. "He didn't just try to destroy the Dragon, he almost succeeded." Bloom shivered.

"The Dragon was saved. It was you, wasn't it?" Now Phoenix began to tremble slightly. "I intervened, and joined powers with the Dragon to defeat the Shadow. But it wouldn't be destroyed, it cannot be destroyed. So the Dragon and I came to an agreement."

The green-haired boy sighed, in a fruitless attempt to stop trembling. "We caged the Shadow, but realized that one of us should be there to prevent it from escape. Our battle with it had cost us much, and we had no desire to fight it again. The Dragon was young and restless, and I offered to be the first to guard the Shadow."

"But the Dragon never returned," Bloom stated and she thought she saw a sad look cross the green-haired boy's face, but it was gone even faster than it had appeared and Bloom thought she had imagined it.

"In his youthful enthusiasm, he had created the magic dimension. Of course, such a feat had tired him, and he had laid himself to rest. Unfortunately, the Shadow proved more cunning than we had expected. It had fooled me and had forged the three witches, ancestors of the Trix, and they attacked the Dragon."

"But if you and the Dragon fought alongside to conquer the Shadow, why do you hate me so much?" Phoenix started glowing. "Because due to the Dragon's stupidity I was doomed to guard the Shadow for as long as I have existed! And now the Shadow has returned, and much must be sacrificed if it is to be recaptured! If it can be recaptured…It has the knowledge of Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin while we have nothing!"

The green-haired boy levitated. "Nothing but an ignorant fairy with too much power and a bunch overzealous fools with a death wish. And all of it is the Dragon's fault!" Phoenix launched a fireball at Bloom.

Bloom prepared to dodge the fireball, but suddenly she heard her name being called. She looked around, confused, but couldn't see anyone else around. Somehow, the voice seemed familiar but Bloom couldn't place it.

Suddenly she remembered the fireball coming toward her, but she couldn't dodge it anymore and was thrown backwards by it. Overwhelmed by the power of the attack, Bloom couldn't even get up.

Suddenly, she was pulled to her feet. To her surprise, it was Phoenix. "We have to save them," the green-haired boy said gravely. "Save who?" Phoenix let go of Bloom and the fairy finally stood firmly on her feet again.

"That voice you heard…Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin were calling out to you. They're alive, and I have a pretty good guess about where they are. Come on," Phoenix said before blasting off.

* * *

Bloom had tried her best, and with a lot of effort she could keep up with Phoenix as the green-haired boy flew in front of her. She was so engrossed in keeping up with Phoenix she didn't notice where they were going until they landed at Roccalucci Lake.

"They were here," the green-haired boy said. "How do you know?" Phoenix pointed at a charred tree and some scorch marks on the ground. "There was a battle here. I feel Chaos' residual energy, and hints of the three headmasters as well."

Bloom closed her eyes, trying to feel anything. "I don't feel anything," she complained, and Phoenix laughed almost good-heartedly. "Close your eyes. Feel the air on your skin, the earth beneath your feet. Hear the water. Still with me?"

Bloom nodded. "Good. Now imagine you are the air. Imagine it's you on someone else's skin and in someone else's hair. Imagine you're the earth, and feel our weight pressing down on you."

Phoenix saw how Bloom's expression changed gradually until her excitement was clearly visible. "Amazing, isn't it? Now, what do you feel?" Phoenix watched as Bloom's expression became focused again.

"I feel an incredible power. It…it is the same power that tried to kill the Dragon in my dream! Bloom's eyes shot open while she screamed out the sentence. "Chaos is so powerful, how can we ever stop him? You were right before: we have nothing!"

Phoenix looked away, and his voice didn't sound convincing at all when he spoke. "He may be powerful, but we have the Dragon Flame and the Phoenix Fire. Maybe we can't stop him, but at least we're going to try…Now, did you feel anything else? Anything familiar?" Bloom nodded. The minute she had laid the link between the great power she felt had been there and the power in her dream, she had forgotten all about what she had felt before.

"I felt them, a trace of them…" Phoenix shook his head. "I know, I felt it too. But focus on the water now. What is it telling you?" Bloom closed her eyes, and opened them again immediately. Phoenix knew then that what she was going to say was exactly what he had heard.

"O my God, they're down there!"

**T.B.C.**

**Author's Note: I just found out that somehow my review/author alert got disabled...And here I was, thinking that you guys didn't like the story...**

**Don't worry, you'll learn about the Phoenix Fire in the next chapter...**

**And sorry about the chapter title, but I couldn't control myself...**


	8. Destiny

**Chapter Eight – Destiny**

"How do we get them out?" Bloom was panicking. She had wanted to jump into the Lake immediately after she had found out the three headmasters were imprisoned there, but Phoenix had stopped her.

Phoenix was just about to answer when he felt something approaching. "Do you feel that?" Bloom focused again, and she felt it too. A formidable power approached, but it didn't feel like Chaos.

She started when Phoenix' eyes began emitting yellow light and the green-haired boy ignited a fireball in his hand. The power came closer still, and Phoenix got ready to throw the fireball at it.

Suddenly a space rider speeded out of the woods, followed by three more, and they rode towards Phoenix and Bloom. Just as Phoenix was about to throw the fireball, a familiar fairy flew over his head and landed right behind him, and she was followed bythree other fairies.

Prince Sky took off his helmet, and the rest of his unit did the same. Phoenix extinguished the fireball and looked at Flora. "What are you doing here?" Flora walked over to Phoenix while Stella, Musa and Techna hugged Bloom.

"I woke up, and Bloom wasn't there. Something told me you had something to do with it, so I woke them and we got to the arena just in time to see you two blast off," Flora told Phoenix.

"You have to go back! I already told you that this isn't your battle. All of you are way out of your league," Phoenix lectured. "Well, what do you know? It almost sounds as if you care about us, bud," Riven teased.

Phoenix had his retort ready and was about to spout it, when he realized that the purple-haired boy was right. Somehow, he had ended up caring for these people. Suddenly it dawned on him that they were all watching him.

"_I_ don't care about you, my host does. He is a sentimental fool," he said, hoping they wouldn't notice how red his face was. And they didn't, because they were all too shocked by his last sentence.

"Your host?" Phoenix nodded, realizing that now he owed them an explanation. "I guess that you deserve to know who I am. What Bloom just figured out and few people theorize about, is that the Dragon wasn't the only being of Light that was born in the darkness that was the beginning. I was born then too, and before the Dragon I might add."

All of the new arrivals looked at Bloom in shock, and she nodded. "Unlike me, the Dragon immediately saw it as his goal to drive away the darkness and he succeeded at first. The darkness feared him, and his Light, because it did not understand him. Nor did it understand me for that matter, but it feared me less since I was more passive. That's why it attacked the Dragon first. It's intent was to extinguish the dreaded Light."

"But it didn't succeed," Flora said. "It didn't, because I helped the Dragon. We joined powers and fought the darkness, the shadow, and we succeeded in capturing and caging it. A fierce battle that was, and much was lost on all sides, so we decidedto guard the shadow at all times. We had no interest in fighting it again, and losing more."

Phoenix' breath hitched and the look on his face told the others that he was having a hard time remembering all of it. Bloom, who had already heard and seen the history before, suddenly felt a sharp sting in her head. As the images flashed before her eyes once again, a throbbing pain grew stronger in her head.

"Phoenix offered to take the first turn guarding it. The Dragon felt…the Dragon felt lonely, and that's why he forged the magic dimension. He…he had planned on sharing good times with the people before going back to Phoenix to relieve him of his duty. He thought that Phoenix might be feeling as lonely as he did, and while he had been resting he had imagined the look on Phoenix' face at the sight of the magic dimension. He felt… indebted to Phoenix, since he had saved the Dragon's life," Bloom said, not knowing how she knew this, until the pain in her head became too much and she collapsed.

Everyone but Phoenix rushed towards her. The green-haired boy slowly made his way to the fallen fairy, seeming to process all she had said. When he reached her, he put on hand on her head and took one of hands in the other.

Bloom opened her eyes and looked at him. "My head…," she started, but he cut her off. "I know, I figured. You were…you were going through the Dragon's memories. That's not easy; it takes a lot of power to do it." Phoenix started emitting yellow light, and within seconds Bloom was on her feet again.

After everyone had convinced themselves that Bloom was alright, Techna spoke up. "What happened next?" Phoenix looked at her and sighed. "It tricked me. It forged the ancestors of the Trix and hid them from me, and then diverted my attention as they attacked the Dragon. I didn't know until it was too late, until I couldn't help the Dragon anymore…"

"It isn't your fault. The Dragon didn't blame you for it," Bloom said, and Phoenix' head snapped up. "I…I saw it…just now, in his memories. He didn't blame you for anything." Phoenix shook his head. "But I blame myself. I guess that's why I was so unpleasant to all of you, since it is easier to beangry at everyone but yourself."

Flora took the green-haired boy's hand and he looked at her. "It's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's fine, really," she said softly, and he smiled at her. "But if it was caged, then why is it here now? How did it break out?"

Phoenix focused again, and answered Techna's question. "The Collectors, the vials the Trix used to steal Bloom's powers. It needed extra power to break the cage, and the Collectors provided just that. With the power in them, it broke the cage and now it's ready to take its revenge."

Phoenix took a breath before he continued. "That's why I'm here. We have to stop it. Like Bloom wields the Dragon Flame, I chose a host to inhabit during the battle that must ensue. He has amazing capabilities of his own, but I chose him because he is pure-spirited. He is Prince Faunus of Thereia, located in the sixth ring of the magic dimension."

Flora gasped. "That's why you were able to break the spell of insanity on the dragon and pet him! You used Prince Faunus' powers," the fairy squaled. "Is there anything we don't know about this Faunus?"

Flora turned to her friends. "Thereia has the most beautiful woods in all of the magic dimension, and is inhabited by millions of wild animals. But what it is known for is the inhabitants bond with those wild animals. The people are supposed to even be able to talk to animals, understand exactly what the animals are saying to them. I always wanted to go there someday!"

Suddenly, Bloom gasped as she heard the mysterious voicecalling out to her again and sheremembered why they were at Roccalucci Lake. "Phoenix, the headmasters!" Phoenix gasped as well and he flew up. "I think I know a way to get them out. But I'll need all of you t help," he said.

**T.B.C.**


	9. The greatest power of them all

**Chapter Nine – The greatest power of them all**

"What do we do?" Phoenix looked around at them. "Chaos has captured them in a spell of darkness beneath the water surface. To break the spell, we'll need a power stronger than darkness."

"Isn't Light stronger than Darkness?" Phoenix shot Musa a sad look. "Unfortunately, the struggle between Light and Darkness is one that hasn't been decided yet, Musa. Your question, your hypothesis…It shall be tested soon, I fear…too soon. No, we need a power that has been proven to be a thousand times more powerful than both Light and Darkness."

A strange feeling surged through the bodies of all the fairies and the specialists as realization dawned on them. "Love," Flora said, looking at Phoenix. Bloom and Sky looked at each other in the same way Stella and Brandon, Timmy and Techna and Riven and Musa looked at each other. The same way that Flora and Phoenix looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Phoenix tore his gaze away from Flora and looked at Bloom as she repeated her question. "If I harvest the power of the love that all of you…all of us possess, I can break the spell of darkness Chaos has imprisoned the headmasters in. You just need to focus on the love you feel within you."

Phoenix closed his eyes and levitated, focusing on the difficult task ahead of him. Sky walked over to Bloom and took her hand, and Brandon, Riven and Timmy followed his example.

Phoenix started emitting yellow light, and the others did as they were told. Suddenly, red particles of light flew off of Bloom and Sky towards Phoenix. Soon particles flew off of Stella and Brandon, Techna and Timmy and Musa and Riven.

Phoenix raised his hands above his head, and formed the particles into a small ball. "We need more power guys! Focus," he screamed, his eyes still closed. They did, and the stream of light particles flying towards Phoenix intensified.

The ball of red light grew bigger and brighter, but Flora saw on Phoenix' face that he still wasn't satisfied. Before she even realized it, she flew towards Phoenix. Gently, she cupped the green-haired boy's cheek and an intense stream of light particles made the ball even brighter and bigger.

"Stand back," Phoenix whispered, and Flora moved backwards a few feet. Suddenly Phoenix opened his eyes, which were glowing red, and the ball of light doubled in size and became blindingly bright. In the blink of an eye, he threw himself into the Lake and disappeared under the water surface.

Flora landed, her gaze fixed on the exact spot Phoenix had submerged. She and the others were startled as an explosion rocked the ground and erected a pillar of water in the Lake, and they feared the worst.

To their great surprise and relief, when the water fell back down, they saw Phoenix and the headmasters above the Lake. The four of them landed, and the other flocked around them.

"Thank you guys, you did a tremendous job. But I'm afraid the worst is yet to come," Faragonda stated and the other two headmasters agreed with her. "Chaos invaded our minds, Phoenix. He now possesses the same knowledge and skills that we have taken years to master."

"Then it is done," Phoenix said, suddenly shaking. "If he has your knowledge, than we don't stand a chance…We are doomed." Phoenix' surrender passed like wildfire amongst the other students, as they all seemed to give up hope immediately.

"Not necessarily," Griffin said cryptically, and all their heads snapped towards her. But it was Faragonda who explained. "Chaos possesses our knowledge and skills, yes. Combined with his power it makes him almost unstoppable, yes. But there still is a way."

She paused, looking at the fairies and the specialists one by one before continuing. "There is strength in unity. If Chaos has to do battle with all of us he will lose," she said, and Phoenix stared at her with an astonished look on his face.

He was about to speak when Saladin beat him to the punch. "Of course, only two of us stand a chance of surviving the battle with Chaos. For the rest of us, it would be too dangerous to try and fight him. He could wipe us out with a single thought."

"Each of you, as I have seen many times last year and at the demonstration this year, is wise and skilled in his or her own right. You all possess common knowledge and skills, taught to you at school. But you also have skills you have mastered and knowledge you have gathered yourselves. And that's how we fight Chaos," Griffin said and Faragonda took over again.

"What Griffin, Saladin and I are suggesting is that we give Chaos a taste of his own medicine. He invaded our minds and took what he needed forcefully, so there was little we could keep from him. But what little we have is better than nothing, and could prove to be enough if it is combined with what you have to offer."

"It will cost much. It means willingly sharing all of your deepest thoughts, your soul, with twelve other people. But it is our only chance," Saladin stated and the headmasters looked at the students.

Bloom and Phoenix looked at each other, realizing that Saladin was right. It was their only chance of saving the magic dimension. But they realized that it wasn't only their decision to make.

But as they looked around, all of their friends had the same look on their face. It was a look that said that they were willing to do anything to save the dimension, to help their friends. One by one, all of them nodded.

* * *

Phoenix's eyes shot open. "Chaos approaches," he said softly, and the others nodded. "I wish I could stay and fight by your side," Sky said to Bloom, and the fairy cupped the prince's cheek.

"I know, and in a way you are. I can feel you in my head, all of you, so in a way we're all fighting together. But physically, there's nothing you can do," she said and hugged Techna, who started crying.

"Are those tears, Techna? What are they for?" Techna, not used to really show any emotions in public, didn't answer and forced herself to stop crying. Timmy rubbed her back and put his other hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll see you soon," she said, suddenly sounding very convinced.

Meanwhile, Riven shook Phoenix' hand and wished the green-haired boy good luck. But when he tried to let go, Phoenix held his hand tight and drew him near. "Maybe, just maybe, I do care about you guys. A little," he whispered, and both boys smiled before Phoenix let go of Riven's hand.

As the purple-haired boy walked away, Sky came up to Phoenix. Before the prince could say anything, Phoenix stopped him. "I'm sorry about how I treated you guys. I…"

"It is okay," Sky said, smiling, and Phoenix smiled too. But immediately the green-haired boy's face turned serious again. "If we don't make it back, take care of Flora for me," he whispered, and Sky nodded.

"I will. I…take care of Bloom for me, okay?" Phoenix nodded just as Faragonda gave the signal that they had to go. Griffin and Faragonda worked their magic and the entire group flew into the air, and they flew away from the Lake.

Bloom, who had flown up as well, formed a dragon of fire around her just as Phoenix spouted flames around himself and gave them the shape of a phoenix. Just before they were too far, the others saw Chaos appear and form a winged demon with apitch-black fog thatwas a thousand times darker than the darkness of night.

A feeling of dread filled them as they realized that those were the three powers which would determine the fate of all the worlds. And they hoped, with all their hearts, that their angels would win.

**T.B.C.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update, but I had to work the entire week last week in a hospital in Breda, which is two hours by train from where I live. It's really fun to leave your house at six in the morning and come back at eight in the evening.**

**Please review...**


	10. Sacrifice

**Chapter Ten – Sacrifice**

Bloom started. Her head snapped to Phoenix, who was at her side. She looked at Chaos, who was in front of them, and she started again. It was as if she was looking at twins, the only difference being that Phoenix had bright green hair and eyes and Chaos' were pitch-black.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She was so utterly shocked that she repeated this several times. "Now isn't the time, Bloom! There is something that binds all of us, but you'll have to find that out later. Right now, focus!"

Bloom reprimanded herself and focused, as Phoenix told her. She knew what was at stake here: the faith of every single person in the entire universe. Chaos sought revenge, and he wouldn't stop until he had erased all traces of the Light that had held him captive for so long.

The black fog that Chaos had given the form of a demon grew even denser and darker as the Origin of Evil's eyes started glowing. "So, after so much time, I finally get my revenge. Only one of us shall leave this place after tonight, and it shall be me!"

Two orbs of dark energy shot from the hands of the demon-shaped fog, but the dragon-shaped flames around Bloom shot a fireball from its mouth while the bird of fire around Phoenix put its wings in front of the green-haired young man.

Both orbs of dark energy were cancelled out, and Chaos laughed. "Nice, very nice. I'm glad you two will put up a good fight. It will make destroying both of you so much more fun."

Chaos shot towards Bloom at a speed that gave the fairy little time to react. But just before he reached her the bird of fire that had protected Phoenix from Chaos' previous attack flew into him.

Chaos was thrown several meters sideways and the demon-shaped fog around him disappeared, just like the bird of fire. Bloom looked at Phoenix to say thank you when the green-haired young man shot past her, his eyes emitting yellow light.

He put both hands together and ignited a giant fireball, which he threw at Chaos. The dark-haired young man was hit and was thrown backwards a few meters. Phoenix didn't relent and send another bird of fire which put its wings around Chaos.

But suddenly Chaos' dense, pitch-black fog put out the bird's flames and he looked at Phoenix with glowing red eyes. "You! You're such an annoying pest! Every time I go after the Dragon, you're there. I'm sick of you!"

Chaos shot an orb of dark energy at Phoenix, and the green-haired boy was hit before he could react. As he was thrown backwards by the impact, Chaos shot forward.

Bloom reacted quickly however and sent her dragon of fire at the dark-haired boy. But Chaos dodged the dragon and shot towards Bloom. But just before he could reach her, Phoenix intervened once again.

The green-haired boy took a stand between Bloom and Chaos and hit the dark-haired boy with a fireball. Chaos was thrown back once again, and Phoenix shot towards him. "Emanations of Fire," Phoenix screamed and dozens of tiny birds of fire ignited around him. With a flick of his wrist, he sent them towards Chaos.

Chaos shot dozens of orbs of dark energy at the birds of fire, and all the attacks cancelled each other out. Phoenix was just about to fly right into Chaos when the dark-haired young man disappeared.

Phoenix turned around, wondering were Chaos had gone, when he was hit once again with an orb of dark energy. But Bloom hadn't sat still the entire time. She had summoned a new dragon around herself and had ignited a fireball in her hands.

When Chaos turned around to come after her, she merged the dragon with her fireball and fired it at the dark-haired young man. Chaos couldn't dodge it and was thrown backwards again.

Bloom flew towards Phoenix. "Are you alright?" Phoenix nodded and looked around to see where Chaos was. "I'm afraid it is exactly like the first time the Dragon and I stood against Chaos. We cannot destroy him, no matter how much we try."

Chaos split himself in two and shot towards Bloom and Phoenix. The two angels of Light joined powers to raise a barrier, one of the techniques they had learnt from Griffin and Faragonda, and Chaos bounced right off of it.

"There is only one thing to be done. We must captivate him again, until a power arises capable of destroying him," Phoenix said. Bloom knew Phoenix was right, but an ominous feeling in her stomach told her she wasn't going to like what was about to happen next.

Chaos' two clones joined back and the dark-haired young man flew to the middle of the Lake, where a giant rock stood. "Go to Thereia, Bloom. There you'll find something you have been searching for," Phoenix said before dropping the barrier and speeding towards Chaos.

* * *

Flora felt it, in the pit of her stomach. Something terrible was about to happen to Phoenix. The voice inside her head that had been telling her she was supposed to be at his side, helping him fight this battle, grew stronger and stronger until she could do nothing else but listen to it.

She did a 180 and sped towards Roccalucci Lake, ignoring the warnings of her friends and somehow flying right through the barrier Griffin and Faragonda erected to stop her.

Her love and despair made her faster than she had ever imagined possible, and she reached the Lake in an instant. Immediately, her eyes were drawn to Phoenix and Chaos, both standing on a rock in the middle of the Lake.

Phoenix saw her in the corner of his eye, and turned his head towards her. In his eyes, she saw how much he detested what he was about to do. But she also saw that it was the only option left. And briefly, she could see love in his eyes before he turned to Chaos and grabbed the dark-haired boy.

The rock they were standing on started glowing, and Phoenix started emitting yellow light. Suddenly, a huge bird of fire surrounded both boys before they sank into the rock and disappeared.

The entire Lake started glowing, and suddenly a huge winged demon made of pitch-black fog started coming out of the water. But it screamed and sank back again, and the water stopped glowing.

Flora looked around, knowing that Phoenix wouldn't return to her anymore but still with hope in her heart. And suddenly a familiar hand came out of the water and grabbed some grass on the shore for leverage.

Flora sped towards the hand, suddenly slower than she had ever been, and she watched as wet green hair followed the hand. She landed and pulled the boy onto dry land, looking into his bright green eyes as he looked into hers.

In her heart, she already knew. But she had to ask, she had to be sure. "Faunus?" The boy nodded before he passed out, just when the headmasters and Flora's friends arrived.

**Epilogue to follow...**

**Please review**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The robe she was wearing was bright green, just like her eyes. It had a hood, but she hadn't pulled it over her scarlet hair. She looked at the flowers in her hand and sighed.

She had picked the most beautiful flowers from her grandmother's garden, which was famous all over Magix. Her grandmother had sadly passed away some time ago, and she had tried to maintain the garden to honour her, but she had failed. Her grandmother had had a special touch with plants and flowers and trees, and though she had inherited some of that touch, she was still leagues away from being as talented as her grandmother had been.

She closed her eyes and sighed again, trying to calm down. The rustle of the wind and the smell of the flowers suddenly made it seem as if her grandmother was standing right next to her, and she calmed down.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back, right into the bright blue eyes of her friend Dana. "Crystal, are you okay?" Crystal didn't answer, but kept looking at the fairy.

Dana had long platinum blonde hair that reached past her hips, except for the lock of chestnut brown hair that fell into her face, and fine facial features. She resembled her grandmother, the late Queen Stella so much that no-one who saw her could doubt that she was the Princess of Solaria.

Crystal looked at her other two friends as she thought of Queen Stella. Nuria, who was standing next to Dana, had lavender-coloured eyes and shoulder-length bright purple hair. But her hair and her prowess in battle were all she had gotten from her grandfather Riven, the late headmaster of Red Fountain. Her character and her powers had taken after her grandmother, Musa.

Anna, who was standing slightly behind Crystal, had auburn-coloured hair that was almost as long as Dana's and grey-blue eyes. She as the most gifted person Crystal had ever met when it came to technology, since it had been a trait of both her grandparents. Crystal vowed to herself to make sure Anna wouldn't be harmed, so that the fairy could one day take over her grandparents' multimillion company.

Dana repeated her question, and Crystal snapped out of her reverie. "I'm okay, girls. Just give me a minute first, okay?" When the three nodded, Crystal flew to the rock in the middle of the Lake and landed on it.

"All of my life, I have felt a presence near me. It was soothing, knowing that I was never alone. I feel that presence now, here. Please, show yourself to me," she whispered as she put the flowers down before her.

A weak, narrow beam of light shot up from the rock. In it, Crystal could see a tiny flame which grew and solidified until a green-haired, green-eyed boy stood before her. "Hello, Crystal," the boy said, and Crystal started.

"You…you look like my grandfather," she said and the boy smiled. "In a way, Crystal, I am your grandfather. I had taken over Faunus' body, and your grandmother and I fell in love. When I…when I chose to do this, when I sacrificed the very essence of my being to imprison Chaos, I transferred my love for her to your grandfather," Phoenix said sadly.

"You transferred much more than just your love to Gramps, didn't you?" Phoenix smiled at Crystal's question. "So, they figured it out? They discovered that I had transferred part of my power into Faunus?"

Crystal nodded. "Nana Flora found out. She suspected something when my dad was born with the same eyes and hair as Gramps, but she knew for sure when he used the powers she had seen you use."

Now it was Phoenix' turn to smile. "I had a vision of a great power being born, a power greater than the Dragon and I combined, and I realized what I had to do. And here you are, standing before me, with both the powers of the Dragon Flame and the Phoenix Fire," Phoenix said.

Immediately, Crystal had a flashback of when her grandmothers told her about her destiny. "Nana Flora told me that she knew what my destiny was even before I was conceived. She said she had realized your plan the minute my parents announced their engagement."

"The Prince of Thereia marrying the Princess of Eraklion. The news spread like wildfire then, and turned the entire magic dimension upside down," Phoenix smiled as he seemed to remember the events.

"Nana Bloom…," Crystal's voice hitched as her thoughts dwelled on her other grandmother. "Nana Bloom told me that the day would come that I would have to come here and fulfil my destiny. And that I would know when that day arrived. She…she passed on today."

A tear slid down Phoenix' face. "She was the last of them still alive. Timmy, Techna, Musa, Riven, Brandon, Stella, Sky, Faunus and Flora….they were all gone, and now Bloom has gone to join them. How did she….?"

"She was in her office, on Alfea. Headmistress Mertha of Cloud Tower said they were arranging for her to go and see a demonstration at the school for witches when Nana Bloom said she was tired and she put her head to rest on the table. And then she was just gone…," Crystal said, suppressing a sob.

"And now you've come to destroy Chaos," Phoenix said and Crystal nodded. The green-haired boy closed his eyes, and the rock they were on started emitting yellow light.

The light intensified, and suddenly Phoenix became a real phoenix. He looked at Crystal one more time, and then his flames were extinguished.

The instant that happened, the rock beneath Crystal's feet started shaking. The light vanished, and pitch-black smoke started coming out of the rock. The smoke took human shape and solidified, revealing yet another copy of Crystal's grandfather.

This one however had pitch-black hair and eyes, and Crystal could feel malice coming off of him. "So, you're here to destroy me. Why do you think you can do something no-one has been able to do so far?"

Crystal closed her eyes and focused. "Emanations of fire," she chanted, and dozens of tiny birds of fire ignited around her and Chaos. They dove towards the Origin of Evil, but just before they hit him he erected a barrier and deflected them.

"Not bad, little girl. Not bad at all," Chaos smiled. When all the emanations were gone, Chaos dropped the barrier. "But Phoenix already tried that attack decades ago, before you were even born, and it didn't work then either."

Crystal smiled. "Did he try this?" Her eyes started glowing yellow and she sent a discharge of energy through the rock towards Chaos. The energy shot out of the rock and hit Chaos full force.

The black-haired boy was shot backwards, and Crystal levitated. "And that is nothing compared to what I have in store for you, Chaos," Crystal said triumphantly. But Chaos hung still in the air and smiled.

"But I've got something in store for you too, my dear. They are called Icy, Darcy and Stormy, and they're hell-bent on keeping me in one peace. You see, their lives are linked to mine. So they have quite in interest in protecting me."

The three witches, old and withered, suddenly appeared around Chaos. But Crystal didn't even flinch, since she had expected the Trix to be there and had taken countermeasures.

As soon as they saw the Trix appear, Crystal's friend came into action and transformed. Dana exchanged her yellow robe for a golden full-body corset and a short, yellow silk shirt. Like Stella, her hair was styled in two ponytails. But she also had the lock of chestnut brown hair that fell into her face.

Nuria exchanged her purple robe for a shiny purple skirt and strapless top, her beautiful purple hair styled into a single braid, while Anna exchanged her grey robe for a shiny green skirt and tank top, her long auburn-coloured hair staying exactly as it was.

The three fairies flew up to Crystal, and waisted no time in engaging the Trix. Dana, as Stella had so often done while fighting the witches, tranformed her ring into the powerful staff that she used in battle and went after Icy.

The blue-clad witch unleashed a powerful, aimed blizzard at the young fairy but Dana summoned the power of the Sun, which had been past down from mother to daughter for centuries.

Using that power to raise a barrier, she prevented herself from becoming a statue of ice and immediately speeded towards the witch. She was thrown sidewards however by a telekinetic attack Darcy had unleashed at her, and the purple-clad witch did not relent as she tried to get the young fairy under water to drown her.

But Nuria intervened, blasting Darcy with a high-intensity ultrasonic blast and breaking her hold on Dana. Stormy came to her sister's aide by unleashing one of her tornadoes, but Anna protected Nuria from it by envelopping both of them in a static sphere.

Dana shot a ball of solar energy at the pink-clad witch and broke her concentration, which made the tornado vanish into thin air. Icy shot ball of energy at Dana, to freeze the fairy, but Dana dodged it and fired a ball of solar energy at the blue-clad witch.

Nuria hit Darcy with another ultrasonic blast while Anna trapped Stormy in a static sphere. Suddenly Crystal started emiiting a blinding light, and Dana's staff started glowing.

Anna focused all of her power and shot it at the static sphere in which Stormy was trapped, which multiplied her power tenfold, and the pink-clad witch exploded. Nuria also focused all of her power and shot four spheres of energy at Darcy, which transformed into four huge speaker boxes that surrounded the witch.

Nuria's eyes started glowing and the speaker boxes emitted high-intensity ultrasonic blasts which converged, each of the blasts increasing each other's intensity more than tenfold. The incredible strain that was put on Darcy made the purple-clad witch explode also.

Icy dodged the ball of solar energy that Dana had fired at her, but as she changed flight angle to speed towards the fairy she was hit by a huge ball of solar energy, which Dana had fired from her glowing staff, and exploded.

Crystal smiled at Chaos. "My army trumps yours," she said triomfantly. Chaos looked at her, rage written all over his face and in his eyes as he started summoning the full power of the Shadow. All the light near the Lake was expelled and increasing darkness surrounded them.

"Foolish girl! Did you really think that those three are the best I have to offer?" Chaos dissolved into pitch-black fog and took the shape of a huge winged demon before throwing himself onto Crystal and envelopping her in his darkness.

Dana, Nuria and Anna gasped as they feared that their friend might not survive the fight. But suddenly the black fog was ripped to shreds as a powerful, blinding light shone right through it.

Chaos took human form again as he fell down on the rock in the middle of the Lake, and the three fairies looked at the source of the Light that was shining still. Crystal had transformed, the skirt and top she was wearing were exactly the same as Bloom's only it was all silver. On her one hand a phoenix hung in the air, and on the other a dragon made of fire.

With flick of her wrist, Crystal send both towards Chaos and both of them flew into him. The Origin of Evil dissolved into pitch-black fog once again, but this time he was only slightly bigger than a normal person.

Crystal flew into him, and the Light stopped shining for a second as she focused it into a blast. As soon as she unleashed the blast, the fog surrounding her was torn to shreds and dissolved completely.

Out of the blue, a Dragon of fire and a Phoenix appeared. Both emitted a blinding light, which broke the spell of darkness that Chaos had summoned to draw power from. In the Dragon Crystal recognized her grandmother Bloom, and in the Phoenix she could feel Phoenix.

As the sunlight shone on the Lake again, both emitted one last cry before disappearing completely.

THE END 

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
